


Of Stars and Men

by an_antisocial_butterfly



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Family, First Order Apocalypse, Growing Up, Multi, Romance, So yeah you get to see all their kids running around, Time Travel, people die but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_antisocial_butterfly/pseuds/an_antisocial_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future, the First Order has won. The galaxy faces destruction, and only a handful of Resistance fighters remain. Although those events have come to pass, there is, perhaps, a chance to avoid this. Now, the time has come to challenge your fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stars and Men

Eighteen Years In The Future

The redhaired man's patience was wearing thin. He wore tired eyes and a bloody nose from the boy tied up in front of him. The boy reminded the man of his father. Defiant, difficult, and in the end, so wrong.

The man felt his head bobbing, doing everything he could to stay awake. The Supreme Leader would not want the boy to escape. Not that he would make it far, the wound in his stomach gave him an estimated hour. Less if the man could help it. 

The boy's eyes betrayed his fear. Fear of death, the man supposed. Or possibly of himself. _His father has probably told him everything._ The man thought, narrowing his eyes. Maybe he should just get the boy to talk now.

"Hux."

Hux's head snapped up after hearing the doors slide open. He stood up, turning around. "Phasma." He greeted the woman dressed in silver Trooper armour.

"Has he said anything?" Phasma asked. Hux shook his head. Phasma walked towards the boy.

"I suppose that the raid is going well?"

Phasma waited for a moment. "It is a celebrated day for the First Order." She said. Phasma removed her helmet and fixed her snake-like eyes on the boy. "The Resistance leaders Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo are dead, along with a large percentage of their troops."

"What… no…" The boy whispered. He tried to stand, slumping back to the ground instead. Hux knelt in front of the boy.

"Where are the Resistance hiding it?" He hissed.

The boy's eyes were wet and his shoulders shook. "...Mom… Dad…"

Hux stood up, grinding the heel of his boot against the boy's wound. He cried out. "Tell me where it is." He repeated, applying more pressure.

"I'm not... ah… telling you.." The boy forced out.

Hux, with no remaining patience, stood back up. "Phasma, I want the troops to round up and question every member of the Resistance. I'm going to report to Leader Snoke."

"What of the boy? Shall I dispose of him?" Phasma asked as she followed him out. Hux narrowed his eyes.

"This boy is the son of our old friend. That means he deserves special treatment. Leave him there and lock the doors. He can die being closer to his father than ever."

"And his sister?"

"If they find her, I want her dead. Is that clear?" Hux responded. Phasma nodded. "Yes sir."

As the doors close, the boy let the tears he had been holding in flow freely down his face. He was scared, and he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave feedback and stay tuned!


End file.
